


[Podfic of] tell me that you mean it (i want it all or not at all)

by exmanhater



Series: [Podfic of] go on as three [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Quentin isn't sure that 'very nice' appears anywhere on the list of things he's attracted to in a person. Which is probably another sign something's wrong with him.





	[Podfic of] tell me that you mean it (i want it all or not at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me that you mean it (i want it all or not at all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920833) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2m8Hk6p) [21 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2maMIWH) [23 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 44:56

**Streaming:**  



End file.
